


What Do It Do

by LigerCat



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Barely A Crossover, Crack, Gen, Hogan's Heroes reference, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot, Why Did I Write This?, antiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys have some doubts about a World War Two antique.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	What Do It Do

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything in relation to either of these shows.

"Hey, Dad, what's that?"

Walking over, Lawrence joined Phineas and Ferb in their observation of a new addition to the antique shop. "That, my boy, is a genuine gonculator from World War Two."

Phineas leaned closer to the worn, wooden device. "What's it do?"

"Now that is a question for the ages. It seems all the military records on it were destroyed near the end of the war, rather than have them fall into Allied hands."

"Really?" Phineas frowned. "You know, it kinda looks like the rabbit trap Grandpa showed us how to make."

"Yes, with random bits and pieces of wire and electronic parts stuck to it without rhyme or reason," Ferb added.

Recalling those particular traps and comparing them to the object in front of him, Lawrence muttered, "Well, yes, I suppose it does. Can't be though, how to build a basic rabbit trap would hardly be a military secret."


End file.
